


His Hand in Mine

by fmpwolf462



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confession, Emotional whiplash so buckle up bois, First Kiss, Force Bonds, Idiots in Love, I’m unsure but I’m tagging it just in case, Jedi Positive, Love Confessions, M/M, New love, No Beta We Die Like Clones, OOC Obi-Wan Kenobi, Order 66, Pre-Order 66, first confessions, he just stutters a couple times and gets embarassed, implied canon typical violence, obi-wan is well read but feelings make him fumble, possible OOC Obi-Wan?, soft, this isn’t how the force works, we love commander Cody in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpwolf462/pseuds/fmpwolf462
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan hope that a moment alone would be enough to get them to the end of the war.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	His Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I dusted this work off and decided to publish it to hopefully help me get back in the groove with writing. No beta. I tagged Obi-Wan as OOC only because he trips up on his words.  
> Comments and kudos are love <3

“Commander-“

“Please, it’s Cody right now. Just Cody.” He lifted the ginger’s pale hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

The Jedi flushed under his gaze, though couldn’t bring himself to look away. He had been trapped and captured and bound many times before, but never so thoroughly as this. Cody had him completely pinned with his gaze and gentle words alone. He swallowed, and Cody’s touch gentled even further to match his words.

“Then,” Obi-wan started, his usual eloquence having disappeared on some type of wayward vacation, “Call me Obi-wan.”

The way he delivered it sounded almost like a plea, an armistice of sorts. Cody understood. He smiled, looking down to Obi-wan’s hand in his. Thumbs running over his knuckles, Cody replied, “Obi-wan.”

His general’s name felt foreign on his tongue, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t pleasant. It gave him a new sense of familiarity, belonging; it would serve as a reminder that Obi-wan chose him. The stalwart Jedi chose him, despite the fear swirling in the Dark in front of them. The future seemed bleak from all angles, though Cody hoped for the first time that he might make it out on the other side.

Obi-wan took a sharp breath, drawing Cody’s attention back to his face. He breathed out slowly, then turned his grey-blue eyes on the commander. Cody’s stomach flipped in anticipation, though he held fast. He could wait as long as his Jedi needed; always had, always would.

“I hardly know where to start,” Obi-Wan laughed, despite himself, “I think it could have possibly started as early as my visit to Kamino. However, if _that’s_ the case, then I’ve been blind even longer than I thought.”

Cody’s brow raised at the admission, and Obi-wan knew he deserved more of an answer than that. He cleared his throat and started again.

“Comman- Ahem. _Cody_. I believe that a bond may have started kindling between us the first time I saw you. I have no clue how I ended up so deaf to it until now. I felt something, I knew there was something I was missing, but even when you were assigned to me, it didn’t click. The way we interact, the way we perform in battle, we are connected to each other. And I hadn’t realized I was fostering that bond and making it stronger the more I tried to deny my- how I feel about you.”

Cody squeezed his hand gently. He had hoped for so long that Obi-Wan shared his feelings, and he saw no reason to deny himself the answer any longer. The question had to be asked, before Cody ultimately drove himself insane.

“How _do_ you feel about me, Obi-Wan?”

His general startled, possibly due to the pure boldness, but quickly righted his expression back to a forced neutrality. He flicked his gaze from their joined hands to Cody’s welcoming expression a few times before taking a breath. He shut his eyes in an attempt to center himself, then met Cody’s.

“For the longest time, I thought myself above having feelings. I thought the reason Jedi could be so strong was the fact that we spurned emotions. I couldn’t have been more wrong,” Obi-Wan shook his head slightly before flashing a genuine smile at Cody, “We are strong because we feel. Emotions are natural to all sentients across the galaxy. Accepting one’s emotions and learning from them creates true strength. When we release our emotions into the Force, we have acknowledged them, processed them, and let them go. We realize that we are flawed, and accept it. And finally, that brings me to how I feel about you.”

The Commander smirked, “Ah, I see, feelings about others are just flaws to you.”

Obi-Wan paled, “No- _goodness_ no, that’s not what I meant by that at all!” He flushed brightly and fumbled through his next words, “I- I mean that I- well, you are- you are a good man, Cody- Oh dear, I’m terrible at this. Are you laughing? I do like your laugh but I can’t help but feel slighted by it.”

Cody snorted and covered his mouth in an aborted attempt not to chuckle. His shoulders betrayed his mirth at the pointed gaze Obi-Wan was giving him.

“No, _please_ , don’t answer me, dear one, let me continue to flail about maddeningly and embarrass myself.”

Cody eyed him cautiously before answering with a grin, “You’ve got a real bad habit of backing yourself into a corner, don’t you?”

If it was possible, Obi-Wan’s face burned even more than before. He stated firmly, “Cody, I love you, but you are a trite bastard at times-“

Cody moved his hand from Obi-Wan’s to cup his cheek and leaned in, pressing his forehead into the other man’s. He felt his breath against his lips, so close that they could breathe the same air. After a moment, Obi-Wan carefully placed his hand over Cody’s and leaned into it.

“So the Jedi do love,” Cody hummed, enjoying the way Obi-Wan shut his eyes and smiled at his words.

“We do,” as Obi-Wan spoke, Cody could feel the warmth of the other man’s face through his hand and forehead, practically flowing from the Jedi directly to him. “I do. I love you, Cody.”

Cody felt his chest fill with fondness and love without his permission as he turned over the Jedi’s words in his mind. He didn’t try to stop the smile on his lips, or resist when Obi-Wan’s hands gingerly cupped his face. He turned slightly to kiss the man’s palm, then his wrist, before turning his attention back to those blues that reminded him of a Kaminoan storm. They reminded him of home.

Even after such a confession, Obi-Wan was still surprised when Cody’s lips met his own. Pure adoration was coming off Cody in waves through their bond, washing over Obi-Wan like a warm and gentle tide. He returned the affection as much as he knew how, pressing further into the other man and holding on to him tight. He only hoped Cody could feel at least a fraction of the love he was giving in return.

They parted, their kiss seemingly too long and too short all at once. Obi-Wan ghosted his lips over Cody’s, knowing he badly needed more. Cody was oh so tempted to completely lose himself with this man, but he needed to answer him first. Regardless of a Force bond or not, Obi-Wan deserved to hear those words.

Cody couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling ever closer as he said, “I love you too. I love you.”

He smiled at the pull on his face that came from Obi-Wan’s hands and gave in to a firm kiss, fingers nearly bruising his cheeks. They broke the kiss to start again, softer, and the Jedi had never heard the Force so clear.

The galaxy was full of unknowns, with the Force clouded by darkness most everywhere. But there with Cody, he felt right, and their Force bond echoed happiness. As long as they held each other, as long as they were at each others’ sides, he knew everything had to turn out okay. Their bond gave him the hope back that he had lost at the beginning of the war. They could make it. Together, they could overcome anything.

Running on emotion was never Obi-Wan’s way, and it wouldn’t be now. Despite that, he could feel secure that Cody would always have his back and catch him if he fell. Their bond felt safe and Light and Obi-Wan treasured it. 

***

The day that that bond snapped, he lost the best half of himself he had ever known.


End file.
